


Encounter

by anurundey



Category: Original Work
Genre: #horror #Chernobyl #fiction #scary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anurundey/pseuds/anurundey
Summary: A gastric surgeon tells the story of an event that once took place in his life and he still remembers that night when something happened that he will never forget.





	Encounter

One of the patients was to be operated. A 15 year old lad from Odesa. He had been having a lot of aches in his stomach for the past few months. Only after an X ray we did realize that he had developed a stone in his gall bladder. Just before the operation I went in the OT to see if everything was alright. medical negligence was never in my profession. Everything seemed alright. The instruments were properly sanitized. The patient's stomach was empty as it should have been. Oxygen saturation was fine. Blood Pressure was at 130/80 mm Hg and coke was not there in the anesthesia bottle.

"Were you there Doctor ??"- asked the boy as I was about to leave the room.

"Where ?"- I asked curiously.

"April. 1986. People say you were there and you saw them. You saw those things" - said the boy.

I was quiet shocked about how my story was quiet popular but nobody ever believed it. Well , this young man seemed like he could take my story seriously. Young people understand things much easily than we do. Surely if he doesn't believe me it would amuse him for some time. There's still an hour left for the surgery.

"Yes , I was there. I did saw those things and they still appear time to time in my nightmares. People never believe me and if I was in their place i wouldn't too. But the truth is I was scared to death that day and I still remember each single moment of that night."

It was in the summer. 26 of April in 1986. It was a hot night that day you don't have that much hotness in here but that night was a bit hotter than the other days. I was a bachelor at the age of 37. I had a settled job with a handsome fee. I lived alone at the outskirts of the town. The people living close to the reactor were basically those people who worked in the the reactor. Rest of the people lived either out of the town or at the outskirts. I had my dinner. It was nothing but a ham steak with some eggs. I loved eggs. I used to eat them as dinner and as breakfast as well. After finishing my dinner I leaned against my bed and switched on the old Black and White Television. Of course I was earning a lot but still couldn't buy a color television. An old telecast of the Live Aid concert was going on. I watched it till 11 then felt drowsy and went straight to bed. I never dreamed. Never. Whenever I dream , and that is an extremely rare incident , I always write it down on a page. I forgot to do it on the that day. I don't remember what I was dreaming. But that is not we are discussing. I woke up a few hours later turned to see the time it was a quarter to 1. I looked towards my feet. They seemed fine. Suddenly I heard a thud sound that came from my window. The apartment under mine was empty and the nearest house was of a milkman about 500 meters from my own. I thought it could have been a small mammal. Maybe a big rat. Those were too common. Then I heard all of my utensils fall at once and the window glass breaking. Now this I ought to check. A thief had broken into my house. I picked up my double barrel. Yes , all of the people used to keep a shotgun at that time. Thiefs were as common as the rats. I turned on the lights and then saw that all the utensils were on the ground and the window was broken. I looked down the window and there was nothing there but darkness. But something felt weird. Every time I looked out of the window I could see a shadow of mine. My body should have blocked the street light above me. I looked above me and saw a cloudy figure that was blocking the street light. It vanished and went towards my terrace and the street light shone brightly into my eyes. I was blinded for a second or two. Then I put two 12 gauges in the gun as I went up the stairs to my terrace.

I opened the door and there was noting there. And then as I thought everything was fine I saw a flash of a lighting. Looked up and saw the moon , the full moon shining brightly with a bunch of constellations. No clouds. Then the lightning ? The flash ? I turned to the door to leave the terrace. Suddenly someone landed behind me. I turned to see a man , tall , about more than 6 feet , with thin legs. His head was down , he was looking at the ground as if thinking of a plan.

"Who are you ?"- I asked the man. No reply.

"What do you want ?" - no reply this time too. Except he started walking towards me this time. I put the gun towards him and warned him.

"Stop right there where you are else you want a hole in your skull"!

He didn't stop this time too.

"I said STOP !"- this time I screamed on him.

It seemed to work. He stopped. But this time he did something unexpected.

Two large fleshy back wings came out of his back. Or should I say its back. Yes, its back. It was not a human thing. I had never ever seen a human or an animal with a height of 7 feet and two attached wings of 10 10 feet each. He lifted his head and looked straight at me. He had those two eyes. Those two haunting red eyes. Those eyes were bright and were red like blood that looked straight at me. His wings as I said were of 10 feet each were and came out of its back. It looked like an angel but a devilish angel. Maybe a cousin of Lucifer. I looked at his body that was fine. It had pure black hands with pure black legs. A pair of limbs pure black. Enough to scare a man like me. I looked at his feet and I froze and a shiver went right through my spine. It had large talons coming out of its bare feet. Really really big talons. Each talon was the size of a big handset of a telephone.

It started coming towards me. My instinct ran through me. I pulled the trigger and shot the gun on him. It dodged the pellets with extreme agility. He then looked at me. Screamed and that scream was from another world. He might had a an engine fitted inside his larynx. He screamed and it sounded like a battle cry as if he was saying 'this is the day you die ! '. He grabbed my neck with that same agility and I looked right into my eyes. At that moment I noticed an odd outgrowth on his head. It was like a fat arrow head , inverted. Much of a megalodon tooth. He looked above in the sky. Removed his talons from my neck and grabbed me with his hands , spread his wings and flew n the night sky along with me.

You usually get a rush of adrenaline when you encounter a non-earthly being. This was my first time. No one ever taught me what I should do in this situation. The thing looked at me again with his red eyes and produced a weird sound that seemed like he was calculating something and was using his outgrowth for calculation. His outgrowth started to glow. This gave me a clue. That outgrowth might not have been its brain but it was important. I kicked it in the chest and tried to punch the thing on his head. On the second try I succeeded and after that it looked like it went mad.

He started straight towards the sky like a rocket ship. If I was likely to fall I surely would have died. I struggled now with the being. Now he started to descend. I poke my fingers into his eyes. After a second my fingers started getting warm. I took them out from his sockets. At this struggle he had retracted his wings and we crashed straight into an old house. I opened my eyes and it was staring right into me. I heard screams of my own species nearby and heard voices of them. The being heard them too. He went out had spit fire from his mouth and burned the people and the houses as I was watching him. He then picked me , this time with his talons. He flew straight up. Me , still in his talons. He picked me just like an eagle picks a mouse. Flew to a thousand feet and.........

"Then what ?" - asked the boy.

"This is how I end the story. I don't remember what happened after that. Some say I lie while others say it was just a bloody dream." - said I

"But you remember nothing ? How ?"

"I don't know the answer to the second question. But to the first, yes. The only thing I remember that I woke up in the afternoon of the next day in a hospital. The 2 things I realized from the nurse about last night was that I had broken both of my ulnas and my right femur and the second that 31 people died in the Chernobyl nuclear reactor."


End file.
